


Arachnid: Finding Home

by DaWritingDragon



Series: Arachnid AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois is spider man, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix is worried, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, man idk how to tag, no beta we die like my dumbass internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: Arachnid died in the year 2020, two years after the 'blip' with her body bruised and arm crisp and broken.Chloe Bourgeois died in the year 2020, a billion dollars to her name and a secret hero identity behind it.Both have already experienced Time Travel.But not this.Or,In one world, Chloe Bourgeois wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider.In one world, Chloe Bourgeois didn't survive past the blip.In another and this one, she did both and so much more.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Arachnid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Arachnid: Finding Home

Ashes, smoke and fire were all she could smell as she let out a breath.

She didn't know what was going on anymore. All she knew was that she was _fighting._ Fighting even when her bones ached and her muscles screamed for rest. 

She was being tossed around, like some bug. 

Heh.. get it? She's a spider-

Then again, this wasn't exactly new, it was something she had always done.

Fighting. 

Fighting for what?

Ah, she couldn't remember.

As her knees gave out and she slumped onto the ground, her shoulder slamming onto something. She couldn't help but wonder what she struck.

What that something is? She didn't know.

She didn't know a lot of things really. Not when all she could feel was _**pain.**_

Pain that shot through her arm.

Pain that rang through her head and pang throughout her body in short bursts and painful flares.

A body that she couldn't exactly feel.

As she let out a raspy wheeze, a realization struck her.

She’s dying.

Dying and trying to breathe through her stinging neck, choking on the suffocating feeling that clung and around her lungs and chest, noticing her organs pumping in vain to make her _live._

Through a dull headache, dazed blue eyes blinked in a bit of recognition, a little bit of light coming back once more when a familiar voice finally pierced her ears. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

_(How long has it been?)_

“Kid? Oh god, kid…”

Oh, it's just Mr Stark.

Hi Mr Stark.

_(Two years?)_

“You- you’re so old, i didn’t realize with that mask you got.” 

Ah, someone was touching her face. 

_(Feels like it's been so much longer)_

Feels nice.

How long has it been since she had felt this…

Peaceful?

Must’ve been a long time.

_(It's nice that you're here)_

“You did it, you brought us back- You did so well, I’m so grateful…” 

She couldn’t hear that last part.

What was that last part?

_(Nice that someone is here)_

She should ask but she just, didn’t feel like it for some reason.

“Kid-” Huh, something was dropping on her face. “Chloe-” 

Oh right, her name was Chloe.

She’s Chloe.

She’s Chloe and she’s sleepy…

...Why was she sleepy?

She can’t be sleepy.

_(That's not allowed)_

She has so many things to do.

_(She has a duty)_

Like…

Like… what?

She wasn’t able to think no longer, not when everything blinked into darkness.

_(“Wait- Sir! Where’s Chloe!?”)_

As one pair of blue eyes shut close, another pair in a whole other place opened.

Opened to chaos, where the screams of citizens and the crashing of buildings was the first thing she heard.

Seems like duty is never finished, even for one as injured as her.

_\---_

_“Hey, Mr Stark. Did you know that I wanted to be just like you?”_

_Chloe leant on her hand, her once shaggy blond hair now short. On her rather relaxed form was a black shirt and a pair of yellow sweatpants, her arms covered with some kind of smooth armour._

_“I wanted to be a hero. The kind of hero that you would be proud of.” Lips pulled up to an abashed smile, tired blue eyes not staying in one place as they flickered around the room. “who knew that in a few years, that_ **_i_ ** _would achieve such a thing?”_

_“And I did it,” she continued with a breathless laugh. “I managed to be a hero, just like you. With the whole suit and armour.” She rubbed her neck, clearly a bit embarrassed at her next words. “Some people even called me the second coming of Iron Man!” Her hand dropped and finally, the eyes stopped moving around and the tiredness from before was replaced with something else._

_“But you never told me that only one person can wear a suit of iron…” she trailed off, her face that was once flushed was now replaced with an undesirable emotion. It suddenly popped back into happiness once more, arms crossing onto the chair she sat on._

_“And if you’re seeing this, then it still holds.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.


End file.
